legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Azula
Azula is a main character in the Nickelodeon TV series Avatar: The Last Airbender. She is the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa and the sister of Prince Zuko. Azula served as the primary antagonist of Book 2: Earth and shared that spot in Book 3: Fire with her father. She is voiced by Grey Delisle. Ultimate Story Azula made her official first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. While Fox and his friends were helping Aang and his friends to save their world from the Rifter, Azula came to them, revealing herself to be a member of the Descendants of Darkness and that her ancestor was the one responsible for the terrible century old war that had plagued their world for the sole purpose of bringing forth the Rifter. After her plan was foiled and their world was saved from being swallowed up by Darkness, she was pulled into a prison unlocked by mystical items known as the Vaults of Light. She wasn't seen again until the final confrontation of US3 when she stood beside her ancestors against the acolytes of the Mystics, both old and new members. In Ultimate Story 4, she made an appearance within Powerful Harmony, as a Heartless, joining forces with Count Dooku, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress in the Separatists. Even though Azula was a Heartless, they really couldn't see any changes to her personality as she was pretty much the same as she was when she was a regular human. The only major difference is she has control over Dark Auras that she can use to manipulate whoever she wants. In Ultimate Story 5, her Nobody brought forth a terrible war within the Jedi's dimension alongside someone who took on the appearance of Darth Vader. Zuko was supposed to be chosen as a member of the Descendants of Darkness, but their ancestor could sense out too much kindness within him, making him all too under-qualified. Their father, Ozai, planned to kill him on the spot, but the Shadow Queen decided to keep him alive so that she could use him for an evil agenda. So, she chose Azula to be her subordinate. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Azula appears in Season 18 as an antagonist. After her father's execution at the hands of Agent California and the dissolution of the New Ozai Society, Azula enlists ARGUS Corporation to act as her personal security force in order to plan an attack against the Order of the Just, drawing the attention of Grid Battleforce as well. Fire Rebellion: Infinity Azula serves as the main antagonist. She unites four villainous bosses into one alliance: Douglas Shetland, Akihiro Kurata, El Sueno, and Richard the Tiger Mafia, with additional assistance from Evox. Her first major action against the heroes was capturing Sora Takenouchi in an attempt to have her executed, but this was thwarted by the Beast Morpher Rangers. Gallery Young Azula.png|How can one be evil with a face this cute? 170516608cf8f8123fbf7a1c106a9972.jpg Azula-azula-14949018-397-480.jpg Category:Characters Category:Phantom's ensemble Category:Villains Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Sibling Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Elementals Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Tragic Villains Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Firebenders Category:Hatemongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Princesses Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Liars Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Grey Griffin Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Character in A League Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Villains TheBrideKing considers the scariest Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Superhumans Category:Scary Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Strategists Category:Tricksters Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Control Freaks Category:Femme Fatale Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Puppeteers Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own parents Category:Royalty Category:Rich Villains Category:Queens Category:Dark Lords Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Empowered Villains Category:Agile Characters Category:Generals Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Characters disliked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Enemies of Grid Battleforce Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Infinity